


Never Have I Ever

by V1_BR0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drinking Games, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Party, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1_BR0/pseuds/V1_BR0
Summary: Riku's studying away from his hometown so when he comes back to his parents for the weekend, Sora can't miss this chance and invite him to a party in a club with his new university friends.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... This is the first fic I ever posted here. I'm stressed I guess? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading as much I enjoyed writing it. I got the idea of the "plot" coming back from the cinema two weeks ago and I don't know what happened but it happened.

Kairi  
  
Can't wait to meet Riku tonight! 😉  
  
Pls don’t be awkward  
  
Remember, he’s shy with people he doesn’t know  
  
Admit that you only want him all to urself  
  
He. Is. Just. My. Best. Friend.  
  
The kinda frined you dream of  
  
*friend  
  
Wet dreams.  
  
that’s embarrassing  
  
He said he’d be coming tonite. That's definitely a sign.  
  
Y do I feel like ur much more excited than I am?  
  
I wanna see the guy that makes you totally unavailable for anyone else...  
  


Sora hosted a party in his flat tonight to celebrate the end of their finals with his university friends and he had invited Riku to come over. The plan was to eat at his place and then go to the club, his flat being way too tiny to properly party anyway. Initially, Riku wasn't supposed to be a part of it. He studied in another town, on the other side of the country. He hadn’t seen him since Christmas. But when Riku sent him a text earlier to say he’d be back in town to his parents for a few days, Sora almost jumped to the ceiling. He couldn’t miss the opportunity.

Actually, had he known a little earlier, he maybe wouldn’t have had a party at all. Kairi was right, as always. He would have been glad to spend the evening with Riku alone. Or maybe it would be too awkward. That was only the second time he’d seen him in almost a year. It was so unusual, they used to see each other every day ever since they were kids. However, since September, he almost never came back. 

Sora hadn’t shown it too much but it broke his heart when he learned he wouldn’t get to the same university as his best friend. They only talked through Whatsapp and Instagram. Sora had an account on every one of them: Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, and all. Meanwhile, he had to almost force Riku to get only an Instagram account. He hoped he would get a glimpse of Riku’s life through Instastories, but he barely used them. Riku argued he wasn’t interested in seeing other people’s lives and that nothing was worth mentioning in his own. He wasn’t really glued to his phone either, which made it sometimes hard for Sora not to have Riku by his side. Even if he always ended up replying (sometimes hours later), he couldn’t help but feel a little abandoned. He feared Riku would forget him.

Sora had begun to set up the food on the table (although it was only pizzas and snacks). He made sure there were vegetarian options for Namine. He looked for alcohol and glasses. There was a half bottle of Tequila he still had from last week, one new bottle of rum, several litres of juices, lemons, a good quantity of it, and mint for mojitos. He even took care of making ice cubes a few hours ago. He took his phone and took a selfie with the table full of drinks in the backgrounds. _Something’s coming up #endoffinals #finallyfree #party #reunion” and posted it in his story. ___

____

____

He waited a minute at most and opened the app again to see who had seen his photo: already a thousand view and two hundred likes. That was good but Sora didn’t care, he only wanted to see if Riku had seen it, which unfortunately he hadn’t. He had a lump in his throat and fell on his couch, pouting and a little overreacting about it. He just posted it a minute ago after all.

****

Why did he agree to this? He never liked night clubs. It's way too crowded inside and full of people, and he didn't even know how to dance! 

Sora had asked him.

He couldn't say no to Sora. Actually, he had once but couldn't resist his childhood friend's pout. He just came back in town to see him, he couldn’t refuse. but If he had been honest he’d have rather like a quiet evening somewhere in the city. Somewhere that didn’t require hundreds of people being glued between moving in random rhythms.

He contemplated his bag for a good five minutes, he didn’t know what to wear. He only brought a few clothes for the weekend and nothing to go out. His decision of coming back had been on an impulse, he dumped the guy he was dating for a few months because he just realised he couldn’t love him. His heart was Sora’s. Their relationship had been good, but not passionate, and never would be despite his best efforts. Sora was always in his mind. He felt the need to see his best friend and claimed to go back to see his parents. 

He tried several outfits, or rather, as much as he could do with the three tee-shirts and the two pants he brought, but he tried anyway. When he decided he wouldn’t do better than a simple white tee shirt and fitted jeans, he gave up and looked at his phone. He had several notifications and a few messages. Some of them were Sora’s, he opened them immediately. He could read “can’t wait to see u tonite”. Riku smiled but didn’t answer, they'd see each other in less than an hour after all. One of the notifications caught his eyes.

_Sora added content to his story._

He opened the app to see the selfie Sora had posted. Typical him, a big smile on his lips. He wondered if he should screenshot it. He hesitated, staring at the pic for a while but decided not to do it. If someone took his phone tonight, it would be awkward to explain. He’d do it tomorrow, it was safer.

7.30.

Sora said to meet at 8.30. They had all agreed to meet at his place since it's closer to the club. Despite having the tiniest place, it was still the most practical due to its location. Also, Riku's parents lived only 20 minutes by car.

Riku still wasn't sure about this: he didn't know these friends and wasn't comfortable with meeting new people. Of course, they would probably be very nice, they were Sora’s friends, after all, and he tended to attract people to him. He was the most sociable person he knew. His social media showed that pretty well. In fact, Sora had several thousand followers, and he didn’t really know how he’d achieved this in so little time. It's not like it's possible to be friends with everyone at university, right?

At first, when Riku got an Instagram account, he watched who was subscribed to him and who Sora subscribed to, but actually, it was nearly impossible to watch the hundreds of accounts of Sora's followers, and moreover, when he saw guys with him, it made him very… jealous. They were with Sora while he wasn’t. Sometimes they touched him, just the occasional touch, a friendly one, but still, he couldn’t stand it. It was even worse when Sora was with girls. And he had been a lot lately, a red-haired girl, very cute and who seemed very friendly. Her name was Kairi, they seemed to spend their whole time together; like they used to do before. It didn’t seem romantic on the photos or rather, he tried really hard to convince himself it wasn't. Actually, that was one of his fears for tonight, he didn’t know how he would react if Sora told him they were dating.

He watched for the hundredth times Sora’s invitation for tonight again and made the decision to go. If he was early he could see Sora alone. Riku knew that ss soon as people would come, his best friend would turn into his usual social self and he wouldn't really see him anymore. Not the way he wanted anyway. If he was the first, he could meet people one by one and it wouldn’t be that awkward. 

****

Sora heard his bell. _Shit!_ , he was barely out of his shower. He quickly looked at his phone on the edge of the sink only to see 8.00. He wasn't ready, in fact, he stood naked in his flat. None of his friends used to be early, it couldn't be one of them. He wondered who it was. Sora put a towel around his waist and went to his door. On his (short) way to his door, it occurred to him it could be one of his neighbours and that was a really stupid idea to open the door that way. He opened anyway, only to find out it was Riku.

"Riku! You're early!" Sora almost shouted. He hugged him immediately.

"Yeah, well I had nothing else to do." Riku blushed. 

"No problem, come in!" he moved to the side to let him enter. "Let me find something to wear, and I'm all yours!" 

Sora went looking for some clothes and Riku couldn't tear his gaze off of Sora. He looked at him and was thankful he was busy otherwise his best friend would notice his insisting gaze. He had no right to tease him like that! Riku could see almost everything, his golden skin, his fine legs, his quite defined abs, the crowned necklace he was wearing. He had gifted it to him just before he left in September. His heart fluttered at the thought he was wearing it every day as he’d seen on social media. 

“I’m so glad you could make it! You’ll see my friends are really nice and Namine’s a bit shy just like you. Kairi’s really the best, after you of course, but it’s different, we know each other since forever! You may not get along very well with Roxas, but please, try to be cool with him. I’m sure you’ll end up liking each other.” Sora didn’t stop talking. He was looking at the pile of clothes aside his bed, visibly looking for some specific ones. “Is there something on me Riku?" _Shit, he noticed the staring._

__"Not at all! I was…" Riku answered, poorly defending himself. Thankfully, Sora was busy finding his underwears._ _

__“Really, don’t worry about tonight. And if you don’t feel comfortable, please tell me. I’m here.” He got on the other side of the room to what seemed to be his bathroom. "Sorry I had no time to completely tidy it up. I’m looking for pants… Damn, I have no idea of what to wear..." His doorbell rang again. “Shit! Can you open for me, please?”_ _

__“Sure.” Riku didn’t really have to move anyway, the flat was quite tiny. In fact, he wondered how so many people would fit. He turned to open the door._ _

__“Hi. You must be Riku!” The girl with short red hair said enthusiastically, Kairi probably. “Photos don’t do you justice, you’re much better in person.”_ _

__“Erm… Thanks, I guess...”_ _

__“I’m Kairi by the way! Nice to meet you!” She was actually very cute._ _

__“Nice to mee-”_ _

__“Kairiiiii! I don’t know what to wear!” Sora shouted from his bathroom. “What do you think?” He found a black tank top, and black pants he showed them to both Riku and Kairi._ _

__“It’s good! You shouldn’t worry, I didn’t know what to wear either.” Riku said._ _

__“But you always look good, Riku, that’s not fair!”_ _

__Kairi looked at Sora with a knowing smile and then at Riku who was blushing. He couldn’t look somewhere else but Sora. She giggled a little._ _

__“That’s good for me, Sora. Come on, get dressed so I can give you a drink. I brought some beers.”_ _

__“Awesome, I had none since last time!”_ _

__“Yeah, we really drank too much last week.” She turned to Riku. “Do you want something in particular?”_ _

__“Erm… I dunno, as you want.”_ _

__“Okay, then it’ll be a Kairi’s Special!”_ _

__“Don’t do that Kairi, the goal isn’t to make him throw up before we go out!” Sora shouted from the bathroom._ _

__“Just focus on getting dressed! Unless you want to spend the night naked.” They heard Sora grumbling something in the bathroom. It seemed to be something like “Don’t be stupid!” Kairi handed him a glass full of… something he wasn’t able to identify. Riku took it from Kairi’s hands and she immediately looked at her phone. “Namine’s gonna be late but, Roxas and the others are downstairs.”_ _

__“Okay, let the door open!”_ _

__Just as Kairi said, a bunch of new people came in soon after. They were Hayner a guy with a cocky grin, Pence, a chubby guy, Olette the brunette, and Roxas a blond guy who looked like he could be Sora’s brother. Sora had finally dressed and joined them. They all took one glass, put the pizza on the oven and talked about their exams for a while. There was more alcohol than juice in these drinks, if there was a barman there, he’d say these are a sacrilege. The whole group progressively settled on the couch and the floor around the little Ikea coffee table. Sora put some music through his phone and wireless speaker before sitting on the middle of the couch while Riku was seated on a pillow on the ground next to Olette facing Sora._ _

__She asked: “So you’re Sora’s childhood friend, huh? He always talks about you, you know.”_ _

__“Really? He seems rather busy with everyone here. I see he made a bunch of friends. He’s always been like that anyway. He can speak to someone and two minutes later they’re his friends.”_ _

__“Jealous?” Olette giggled._ _

__“No!” He answered a little too fast.” That’s not what I meant. I’m not very comfortable around strangers. Sorry.”_ _

__“Don’t be! At the end of the night, we won’t be strangers anymore. Another drink?”_ _

__“Actually, yes.” He hoped he would relax a little._ _

__Hayner and Kairi were beside Sora on his couch, while Riku went with Olette to the kitchen where the drinks were, Sora looked at them._ _

__“Sora, you’re not listening.”_ _

__“What? Of course, I am!”_ _

__“No, you’re looking at Ri-kuuu.” She said._ _

__“Shut up!” He looked a little panicked and turned his head to make sure Riku hadn’t heard. He seemed busy with the drinks. “I wasn’t.”_ _

__“So, it’s the friend, huh?” Roxas said his beer in his hand seated on the floor next to Kairi._ _

__“He definitely is, look at Sora, he’s not our usual Sora, all shameless and oblivious!” Hayner said playing with Sora’s hair._ _

__“You gotta admit, he’s hot. Look at these arms. Bet the rest is as good if not better,” Roxas blurted out, looking straight at Riku._ _

__“Roxas!” Sora almost shouted._ _

__“He is.” Kairi teased. “How do you plan your evening?”_ _

__“What the fuck, Kairi? I don’t plan anything, I’m just glad he’s here.”_ _

__“Liar, Liar, Liar…” Roxas sang._ _

__“I am!” Sora tried to defend himself._ _

__“You can lie to us, but don’t lie to yourself. Usually, when we go out, you bring a guy home, and I gotta say, you kinda have a type. Now I understand where it comes from.” Roxas said._ _

__“He’s got a point there,” Kairi said, taking a sip._ _

__“Don’t say that, you make me sound like I’m some kind of desperate horny whore!”_ _

__“You're the one who said it,” Hayner stated._ _

__“Who’s the horny whore?” Olette said coming back with Riku._ _

__“Sora!” They shouted at the same time, laughing. Riku wondered what they meant by “horny whore”. Sora never talked to him about sexuality before. Truthfully, while he was eager to know he was also scared to death to learn something. He tried to reassure himself. Maybe that wasn’t that at all, and maybe that was just a private joke._ _

__“Guys!” Sora blushed really hard. “You’re not helping!”_ _

__The doorbell rang again. He ran to his door immediately, and freed himself of this trap and opened it. He hugged Namine tight. “You’re saving me!”_ _

__“Wow… You’re welcome, I guess?” She hugged Sora back. “Are you drunk?”_ _

__“I wish I was! They’re torturing me!” He whined at Namine._ _

__“What’s happening?” She giggled._ _

__“Namine!” Kairi came to meet her._ _

__Behind Kairi stood Riku, ready to meet Namine. She smiled at him. “You must be Riku.”_ _

__“Seems I’m famous here.”_ _

__“It’s kinda hard to miss when you’re Sora’s friend.” She smiled softly. Sora blushed even harder if it was possible._ _

__“What if we played a game now that Namine’s here?” Pence shouted._ _

__“Great idea! Which one?”_ _

__“Strip poker!” Hayner said enthusiastically._ _

__“No way!” Sora said._ _

__They talked about what game they could play. Sora was refusing every game that was too embarrassing and look through all the games they could possibly do with so many people._ _

__“How about ‘Never have I ever’?” Namine suggested softly._ _

__“But we all know each other!” Sora tried to argue._ _

__“Not all of us. It’s a good way to break the ice, right?”_ _

__“Yeah!” They all shouted but Sora and Riku._ _

__“With the extra rules!”_ _

__“No!” Sora intervened._ _

__“What are the extra rules?” Riku asked._ _

__“When only one person has to drink, he’s got to drink down in one. And when everyone has to drink, it’s also a drink down in one.” Hayner explained. “Simple.”_ _

__“Sounds fun,” Riku smiled._ _

__“Riku!”_ _

__“The guest has decided!” Kairi almost sang._ _

__“Let’s fill the glasses.” Hayner brought the rum and the orange juice to the coffee table._ _

__“Who begins?”_ _

__“Sora! It’s your place, you begin.”_ _

__“Okay, but nothing too edgy.”_ _

__“Of course…” Hayner said, with the tone of someone who had no intention to follow this rule._ _

__“Never have I ever… cheated during an exam.”_ _

__“That’s not fun!”_ _

__“It is. Pence, you drink.”_ _

__“Fine…” Pence took a sip as well as Kairi, Roxas and Olette._ _

__“What the fuck Kairi?”_ _

__“I’m not an angel, guys.”_ _

__“You just debunked the myth!” Hayner whined. “Here I thought you were the best of us!”_ _

__“I’m just the smartest.” She smiled._ _

__“Funnier than I thought, you said you knew each other.” Riku laughed. “Gonna be interesting.” Sora was still stressed about this game but he was happy to see Riku seemed to enjoy himself. He tried to relax a little._ _

__“Whose turn is it?”_ _

__“Pence, then Olette’s, then Namine’s, Riku, Hayner, Kairi, Roxas and so on, okay?”_ _

__They all agreed and Pence tried a “Never have I ever stole anything”, where Roxas, Hayner, and Sora drank. Then Olette said “Never have I ever threw up because of alcohol” where Sora drank again, as well as Roxas. Kairi was embarrassing Sora about last time he puked in a party._ _

__“Okay, let’s not talk about it anymore.”_ _

__“Never have I ever dated anyone.” Namine followed. Riku drank, as well as Roxas._ _

__“What? Riku? You did? You did and you didn’t tell me!” Sora shouted. How could that happen? He thought they were telling everything to each other…_ _

__“I’ll tell you later.” He answered. It wasn’t something he particularly wanted Sora to know. But at the same time, he noticed Sora hadn’t touched his glass. Which meant he wasn’t with Kairi. He smiled at the thought as if he’d won a great battle. “It’s my turn I think. Never have I ever… looked at a dirty film thinking it was a fitness video.”_ _

__Everyone looked at each other but no one drank._ _

__“That’s low! I was a child!” Sora pouted before drinking everything while everyone else was laughing._ _

__“You were 13. That’s barely a child’s age anymore.” He replied._ _

__“I’d die to see what movie it was!” Roxas said between laughter._ _

__“I don’t know why but I can totally see Sora do that.”_ _

__“I wonder what kind of porn it was to mistake it for a fitness video,” Namine said._ _

__“Sometimes I wonder whose side you all are,” Sora said bitterly. The shit he got was strong. His head began to turn. He was getting drunk. Kairi filled Sora’s glass again._ _

__“Good one Riku!” Hayner shouted. “Okay, mine. I already have got a tattoo. Yay! And all of you drink! Except for Riku, maybe I don’t know.”_ _

__“That’s cheating!” Sora said._ _

__“It’s fun, I’d say we allow it!” Roxas said._ _

__“Right!” Olette agreed._ _

__“So, Riku? Do you have a tattoo? Your answer will decide if you all have to finish your drink … How unbearable suspense, we have here!” Hayner shouted._ _

__“Yes maybe, there’s something else you didn’t tell me…” Sora pouted._ _

__“You’re right, I have my love’s name tattooed just above my heart.” Sora frown. “I was joking, I’m afraid we all have to drink!” Sora was so cute when he was flustered. They were all witnessing that flirting while drinking._ _

__“My turn!” Kairi said. “Never have I ever had sex outside a relationship,” she winked at Roxas._ _

__“Sora, you drink,” Hayner said._ _

__“He should drink twice,” Roxas said._ _

__“Roxas, so do you!” Sora almost threatened. His face was red as fuck, probably a mix of alcohol and embarrassment._ _

__“It’s more complicated than that, you know.”_ _

__“Drink,” Sora repeated. He noticed Riku hadn’t touched his glass._ _

__“He’s right, Roxas, you have to drink,” Namine said._ _

__“You see, if Namine says so, you have too,” Pence said._ _

__Roxas gave up and took a sip of his cocktail. “Alright, my turn. Never have I ever … had a crush on my childhood friend.” Roxas said winking at Kairi._ _

__“Okay, end of the game, let’s go to the club! It’s getting late!” Sora stood suddenly but almost fell because of the alcohol. He ran to his door to find his shoes. The others began to move as well, they already were talking about going out and seemed to have forgotten they hadn’t finished the game._ _

__Meanwhile, Riku silently drank the rest of his glass._ _

__“Actually can you all help me tidying a little before we leave?” Sora shouted from the entrance._ _

__They all took something and went to put it either to the trash or the sink. Hayner and Pence took another slice of pizza, and Namine, Kairi and Olette were speaking together, almost dancing on the music Sora had settled. Riku came to see Sora, with food in his hand. Sora was trying to put his shoes but had a hard time standing. He leaned on the wall to help himself._ _

__“Where should I put that?” Riku asked._ _

__“Erm… next to the sink, it’s gonna be alright.” He didn’t know if he told that for the food or himself._ _

__“Are you okay? Do you need some help?”_ _

__“I'm gonna be alright I think.” He repeated. Sora tried to lower himself to grab his shoelace without losing his balance but failed at that last part. He almost fell but his head hit Riku's abdomen._ _

__“Let me help you.” Riku tried to hold him with one hand but realised he wouldn't be able to hold Sora with food in his other hand he stabilised him against the wall and put the food where Sora had said but came back immediately to help him._ _

__“Really, it’s okay!”_ _

__“You’re drunk, happens to the best of us, don’t worry. Just, don’t throw up on me, please.” Sora was completely wasted but he wanted to say it anyway: “Your friends are nice, you know. I’m glad I came.” Riku smiled._ _

__“You're dating someone?” Sora asked shyly, he himself wasn’t sure he wanted to ask Riku but ever since he learned that during the game, he couldn’t think of something else._ _

__“Erm.. I have dated. Not anymore.” He said, staying vague. “Anyway, it wasn’t important. Let’s go to the club!” Sora couldn’t help but be relieved of Riku’s answer. Had he a little more guts, he’d also ask if it was a guy. Everyone had put their jackets, taken their things and were ready to leave._ _

__“Everyone’s ready?” Kairi asked. “Sora, got your keys?”_ _

__“Erm… I think I have.” He tried his pockets but didn't have them. He tried to look around him to see if they were somewhere, but Riku passed through him, only to direct himself to his door lock. The keys were on it._ _

__“I'll keep them, it’s safer,” Riku said._ _

__Roxas looked at Kairi, the way Riku took care of Sora was amazingly cute. “Good. Let's go!” Kairi shouted._ _

____

__****_ _

____  


__As soon as the group entered the club, Sora was on the dancefloor. Music was loud and he just let himself be guided by the rhythm of it. There weren’t many people yet, they had all the room they wanted to dance. Most of them followed Sora, except for Namine and Riku, they directed themselves to the bar. Sora was completely wasted and just wanted to forget Riku had witnessed everything in that game. Nothing calmed him like dancing. His head was spinning, his only option to sober up a little was through exercising, and dancing was a perfect way. Kairi went dancing closer to him. After a few moves, she leaned on to his ears._ _

__"I can tell he's 100% horny for you," she shouted._ _

__"No way!”_ _

__“Yes way!”_ _

__“You're telling me that to make me feel good."_ _

__"No I'm sure of it, he can’t take his eyes off you since the beginning of the night."_ _

__"You're biased. You just see what you want to see."_ _

__"Wanna bet?"_ _

__"OK. I’m in. One week of homework. Nothing will ever happen. We’re just friends."_ _

__"Of course." Kairi was giving him the look. “You totally traded your week of homework.”_ _

__“That’s stupid.”_ _

____

__****_ _

____  


__Riku was looking at Sora from the bar and noticed he wasn’t the only one. Everyone was actually. The way he moved his body, the gestures, it was easy to see he was really enjoying himself. Actually, he had a good technique, Riku didn’t know anything about dancing but he could see Sora was the best at the moment. Everyone else couldn’t compete._ _

__The more time passed, the more Riku didn't feel alright. He couldn't stand all these gazes on his friend. Guys were moving very close to him, way too close in Riku’s taste. They were touching him. Sometimes, Sora was dancing with them. Why did people feel the need to dance glued to each other anyway? Hadn’t they any notion of personal space?_ _

__He saw one guy behind his best friend, grabbing his hips while they were dancing. Sora had his eyes closed. The guy looked like he was interested in more than dancing and Sora seemed to escape the guy’s touch by going to dance next to Roxas. He didn’t matter, he was the one with Sora’s key anyway. He couldn’t go anywhere without him._ _

__Wow, that was so lame. He didn’t notice Namine getting close to him. She made a sign that she wanted to talk. Music was so loud they had to scream into the other’s ear to hear themselves. He turned his head and leaned closer to her face._ _

__“I saw you earlier.” She shouted._ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“I saw you drink in Roxas’ turn.” Riku’s opened his eyes wide. He took another sip of the drink he’d ordered._ _

__“Well, maybe you saw it, but he surely didn’t,” Riku said smiling looking at Sora._ _

__“Your jealousy’s showing. You should get to him, he’s only waiting for that.”_ _

__“We’re best friends.”_ _

__“So what? Stop making excuses.”_ _

__****_ _

__Another man approached Sora. He moved very close to him, dancing against him. He tried to turn around, but that wasn’t the best plan, he could feel the other man, stuck against him in his back. He gripped Sora’s hips. He tried to move out of the guys embrace. The guy took advantage of the situation and said to his ears._ _

__"You’re hot!”_ _

__“Well, thanks...”_ _

__“Wanna follow me in the bathroom?"_ _

__"Not interested, sorry!" It wasn’t completely the truth. If Riku weren’t there, maybe he’d have brought the guy home. Tall, athletic, tight clothes, long eyelashes, everything was there. Except for silver hair maybe. He definitely lacked it._ _

__"You're lying. I can tell you're far from prude… And the way you move..." Of course, Sora knew. That’s why he went there. He knew he had no problem in bringing a man home every time he wanted to forget his desperate crush on his best friend._ _

__"I have a boyfriend." Another lie, but this one was close to be a wish._ _

__"What he doesn’t know..." The guy was leaning closer to his lips._ _

__“I’m not that kind of guy.” Sora took a step back._ _

__“A shame. Don't hesitate to come if you change your mind." He kissed him anyway before leaving and slap Sora’s ass, much to his displeasure. Even if he changed his mind, there was no way Sora would talk to that guy again. He turned to dance but was stopped by Riku grabbing his hand._ _

__"Can I talk to you for a minute?"_ _

__"It’s not what you think!" Sora was mortified: Riku must have seen everything and his face didn’t look like the face of someone enjoying the moment._ _

__"Not here." He simply replied and Sora nodded, it was easier than talking with all this noise._ _

__He followed Riku outside, trying to find a way through all these drunken people. They passed through Kairi who was with Namine. She shouted to his ears with a glass in her hands._ _

__"I won!" She giggled._ _

__"That's not what you think!"_ _

__"And my name's not Kairi. See you tomorrow, enjoy your night!" She winked at him._ _

__They fought to get out, there were so much more people than when they arrived. They crossed the way of Hayner and Pence who, on the contrary, were getting back inside. They didn't seem to notice Sora and Riku leaving. As soon as they were outside, they looked for a much quiet place, away from the smokers._ _

__"I assure you it’s not what you think! I didn’t want to but he kissed me anyway!"_ _

__"I know I saw it. You tried to push him back. I just can't stand looking at people looking at you that way!"_ _

__"I'm dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, of course, people are looking. I often go here."_ _

__"I can see the look, they look at you like your some kind of meat. I-"_ _

__He closed the distance between them and leaned his lips on Sora's. He quickly drew back._ _

__"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Forge-"_ _

__This time it was Sora kissing Riku. Deeper this time. He parted his lips so their tongue could meet. Sora threw his arms around Riku’s neck and Riku put his hands at Sora’s back. Riku seemed to have grown since last time they saw each other, Sora was on the tip of his toes. He always knew he’d become even more handsome as he’d grow._ _

__"You can't imagine how long I've waited for this," Sora whispered out of breath, as soon as they ended the kiss._ _

__"I can't stand sharing you with others," he answered and hugged him tightly. They stayed like this for a while. Sora’s lips leaned in to kiss Riku’s neck while Riku’s hands were slowly travelling down to Sora’s backside. They were enjoying each other's heat, especially since they could feel the cool air of the street on their skins. Their slow dance became more and more heated as they kissed again their hands exploring the other's body._ _

__"Follow me," Sora whispered, freeing himself from his best friend's embrace and taking his hand._ _

__"Where are you going?"_ _

__"Back home. We're not doing this here."_ _

__“But what about the others?”_ _

__“They’re adults. I’ll send them a text.”_ _

__Riku nodded and let Sora led them back to his place._ _

__****_ _

__They reached Sora's doorknob. It really didn’t take more than five minutes, Sora lived literally two blocks away. Riku handed him his key and Sora opened the door, not without difficulties, his hand shaking from the excitation of the moment - and probably because of the alcohol. As soon as they were both inside, Sora shoved Riku against the now closed door, not giving him a break and kissed him once more. That form of contact between the two was so new but they already were growing used to it._ _

__" Come on, shower. I'm covered in sweat." Sora said._ _

__"Together?"_ _

__"Yes, except if you want to wait for me outside?”_ _

__Riku looked at him completely astonished. He wasn’t sure he was understanding what Sora implied. When he saw he didn’t move, Sora said: “do you plan to shower with your clothes?"_ _

__He finally got closer and Sora grabbed his tee-shirt to lift it over Riku’s shoulders. He paused for a while staring at his chest._ _

__"You really don't have a tattoo." He said brushing his torso._ _

__“Did you really believe that?”Riku almost laughed._ _

__“I dunno, I just learned you dated someone and didn’t tell me…” Sora pouted._ _

__"It’s not important and… I just wanted to make you jealous really."_ _

__"That's mean!"_ _

__“It worked.” He laughed. Riku kissed him to make Sora stop pouting. “I do have a tattoo though.”_ _

__“You lied! You lied during the game!”_ _

__“It was funnier to drink!”_ _

__“Where is it? I wanna see it!”_ _

__“How about you look for it...” Riku kissed him once more and began to undress Sora as well._ _

__As they moved into the small flat, they left a trail of clothes behind them, from the entrance to Sora's shower. They stopped a few centimetres from it, only wearing their boxers. They looked at each other, their gazes full of desire and kissed. Soon the hesitation was gone, and Riku grabbed the hem of Sora's underwear and made it slip to the floor. He lightly brushed his member with his hand at the same time._ _

__His hand began pumping Sora's member hardening fairly quickly and leaking pre-cum. His hand was moving back and forth in his length and Riku sometimes brushing his balls as well. Sora was clenching hard with his arms around Riku to support himself, not trusting his legs completely. He let Riku touching him without restraint, something he had always trouble doing with other men. Riku would never hurt him, he trusted him completely._ _

__He found it hard to stay balanced because of the alcohol when he looked at everything else but Riku, he was seeing his furniture moving almost like there were dancing. His wall seemed curved, and the tiles had strange patterns he had never noticed before. It made him almost throw everything, but that was the last thing he wanted to do, so Sora closed his eyes. He really had had too much alcohol. He remembered the point was to take a shower so he told Riku with words that didn’t even form a sentence._ _

__Riku got it anyway. He removed his hand of Sora's cock, a moan of frustration escaped his lips. Sora slipped into the very narrow shower and brought Riku with him. He opened the water with a rough gesture. Coldwater began to flow on their bodies which made both of them shiver. Sora didn't let any of them freeze and pressed his body to Riku only to kiss him boldly. It surprised Riku, especially since he still had his boxers on but Sora didn't seem to care. He directed his hands to the forgotten underwear, moving away from Sora but he stopped him. Riku had a look of incomprehension on his face, but Sora kneeled in front of him, only to find his sight at the same level as Riku's genitals. He could see he was hard under his boxers. Both of Sora's hand grabbed the cloth, tugged it down Riku’s long legs and tossed it aside, outside the shower._ _

__He was feeling better now that he was on his knees, more balanced. As soon as Riku was completely naked, he moved his hands to grab his ass and leaned his head to touch his cock with his lips. Riku moaned as Sora was playing so shallowly with his tongue around the tip of the length Riku could barely feel it. He went on with the little dance with his tongue on Riku's member, kissing it, putting more pressure with his lips. Sora was really taking his time with Riku. Every time he tried to move his hips Sora held him still. Despite his visible state of drunkenness, he seemed to perfectly know what he was doing. Sora’s teasing seemed neverending to Riku but extremely good at the same time, he just was so ready for what would happen next. Sora was feeling Riku’s impatience and opened his mouth, taking it inside. He moved back and forth almost immediately, his tongue moving inside to brush the member. Riku's breathing was fastening, he sometimes let escape a soft "Sora…"_ _

__Sora was sucking him hard. His hands stayed on Riku's hips for balance and went a little deeper with each thrust. At some point, Riku let his hands travel at the back of Sora's head and moved them to set a faster pace. Sora didn't mind the new rhythm, it made his own cock twitch from the blow job he was giving. He loved feeling Riku's pleasure in his mouth. He was close to release by the way. He tried to warn him. "Sora, I'm close!"_ _

__But Sora didn't let him go, and he giggled, or what looked like it with Riku in his mouth. The vibration made Riku's member twitch. Sora relaxed his throat and took him all the way to the base, his nose on the silver pubic hair. Riku couldn't resist the move and came hard in Sora's mouth. Sora kept him in his mouth for a while his tongue dancing around the member to get all the semen he could. He moved back to swallow the load he had in his mouth. As soon as his mouth was empty he went back to lick the rest from the length. When he was cleaned enough to his taste, he got up, still dizzy with alcohol. He almost fell but Riku grabbed him and put him close to him. Sora murmured to his lips "I'm guessing you liked it"._ _

__“That was amazing! You’re amazing... " He said out of breath._ _

__"Now our goal was to get clean, right?" Riku nodded and search for the shower gel. He didn't want to end contact with Sora as he grabbed the plastic bottle, which wasn’t that difficult actually considering the size of the shower. It was a student’s flat after all. He took some in his hands and began cleaning Sora with it. He shivered and moaned immediately, liking the feel of the touch all over his body. Riku noticed Sora had a hard time standing, he captured his mouth in a kiss, still holding him and he flipped them so he was leaning on the wall while Riku was still brushing all of his body with the gel. He put his hands on his most intimate parts again, pumping his cock, and brushing his balls while his other hand was on the small of his back making sure he wouldn’t fall._ _

__Sora was panting hard, his eyes closed completely relying on his other senses. It actually relieved him a little from his dizziness, he could feel Riku's touch much better. The pressure on his balls was amazing, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Suddenly he felt the hand in his balls move further back, teasing his rim. He stopped Riku's hand who wasn't sure what he meant with that gesture but Sora explained quickly "Not here. Let's go to bed."_ _

__Riku nodded but added, "let me just make you cum."_ _

__Truthfully, he could have cum with just these words but he let Riku pumping him harder before his release. It was simply too good. They finished showering completely and got out of the shower. Sora had another towel ready to be used by someone else, he handed it to Riku._ _

__"You seem used to this situation." He stated._ _

__"Well… I'm not a child anymore, remember the horny whore earlier?” He approached him to find his contact. “And I happen to need to forgot I want to be fucked by my best friend fairly often."_ _

__Damn, did Sora really said that? Riku thought. The alcohol was probably talking, he wasn’t used to hearing Sora talking dirty. There were really things he had missed during that year apart. However, come to think of it, it wasn’t that unlikely, Sora had always been too frank, only the context was new. Truthfully, he could get used to it fairly quickly._ _

__"How many…?”_ _

__“Now’s not the time!” Sora blushed. "I'm not proud of it." He moved back. Riku was a little stunned by his answer, he was the one who brought up the subject in the first place after all. Although he admitted it had been stupid to ask. He felt the need to reassure Sora._ _

__"It's okay, I don't care."_ _

__"Really? You don't think I'm a slut?" Sora's big blue eyes widened._ _

__"What? No! Never! Stop belittling yourself."_ _

__Sora smiled and his lips were already back on his. He parted his lips to let Sora shove his tongue inside Riku’s mouth, and they kissed. Sora brought his hands at the back of Riku’s neck, closing the distance between them. All of their session was clumsy, He was clumsy, Sora’s moves were clumsy, nothing like an hour before when he was dancing. He led them toward his bed without problems anyway. As he was tasting Sora’s tongue, he couldn’t help but notice something._ _

__"Wait a moment." Riku panted. "Are you still drunk?" He wanted to be absolutely sure Sora was aware of what was happening._ _

__Sora took a moment to consider his answer. He didn't want to lie to Riku but he didn't want to stop either. Of course, he wouldn’t have been this bold without alcohol but now he was fully in control of the situation._ _

__"I'm okay. I want it. I know what I’m doing if that was your concern," he breathed in Riku's ear, thankfully, the shower had sobered him a little. Riku began touching him. His hands brushed Sora's pecs, nipples and abs while Sora leaned to kiss him again._ _

__Sora ran his hands on the back of Riku's neck and pulled him down on the mattress with him. They were already naked thanks to the shower, he could take a minute to stare at Riku. He was stunning, better than he had expected actually. And that was very unlikely, considering how much he fantasised him these last few months. For once, reality was better than dreams. That was a comforting thought._ _

__"Wait. Don't we need things to continue?" Riku asked. Shit! Sora had completely forgotten. They should've thought about it earlier, even in the shower. He quickly recomposed himself._ _

__"Lube and condoms, just here, in the nightstand."_ _

__"Perfect." Riku went to find the drawer._ _

__"To think I expected to forget that I couldn't have you with some random guy from the club… Lame, isn't it?"_ _

__“Well, I looked at you all night to be sure you weren’t with Kairi. I was dead jealous. Also lame, don’t you think?" He got closer to Sora to make him feel better. He laughed suddenly._ _

__“I think we’re even.” He kissed Riku softly but soon laughed again. He moved back to look at his best friend. “With Kairi? Really? Didn’t you know that I’m... “_ _

__"Gay? You never said it."_ _

__"You didn't say a word either! Every girl in high school was in love with you! How could I think I'd stand a chance?"_ _

__"We were really stupid, then. It's always been you." He whispered._ _

__"I realise it now." He smirked looking at Riku’s crotch._ _

__Riku closed the distance between them and kissed once more while Sora moved to lay comfortably on his back in the mattress, spreading his legs enough to let Riku install himself between them and coated his fingers with the lube. He then pressed his hand on Sora's rear teasing him by brushing from his balls to his rim._ _

__"Riku-u…" Sora exhaled. That teasing wasn't fair at all._ _

__"it seems a little stupid to ask that now but… Do you really want it?"_ _

__"Yes, come inside!"_ _

__Riku brushed one single digit around his hole and began to introduce it. Sora was tight. He pressed it deeper until it was completely inside. He moved his finger slowly, thrusting a little. He was watching Sora's reaction closely. He seemed to take it quite well._ _

__Sora relaxed into the mattress, spreading his legs as wide as he could, eager for Riku to be inside. Feeling Riku’s finger inside was incredible._ _

__When Sora began moving his hips against Riku's finger, he decided he could add another one. With this second one inside, he began scissoring him, stretching his hole faster, wider. Sora’s body welcomed it and a deep moan escaped Sora’s lips. He leaned a little to capture his lips. while his other hand was still busy preparing Sora. Sora felt the fingers go closer to his sweet spot. Riku’s finger found it soon enough, judging by Sora’s reaction. He was making sounds as if he couldn’t control it. He continued to brush that spot._ _

__“Riku…” Sora moaned loudly. He wouldn't last long at this rate. Riku was too good to last. He could feel kindness in his touch. Not to mention, he'd dreamt that day where Riku would be the one taking him. He felt Riku brushing the third finger against his hole but not putting it inside as if he was waiting for permission. Sora looked up at him only to nod, giving him full access to his ass._ _

__Riku moved the three fingers inside, thrusting and scissoring them, and Sora was really feeling the stretch. He murmured "Come, Riku… Inside."_ _

__"You sure?"_ _

__"Never have I ever been so sure in my life...”_ _

__Riku removed his fingers slowly, leaving Sora more uncomfortable than when they were inside for a while. He felt empty and horny for what was about to happen. Riku stood briefly to roll the condom on his cock. Meanwhile, leaning on his elbows, Sora didn't miss one second of it. He was almost too aroused for his own good._ _

__Riku came back on top of him, one of his hand at the side of Sora’s face, while his other was on his member, guiding it inside Sora._ _

__He felt the tip breaching him slowly. Riku moved his hand to Sora’s neck before pressing deeper inside. He kissed Sora while he was very slowly penetrating him. Sora could feel every centimetre of it. It didn't take much longer before Riku was all the way inside. The fullness felt incredible on Sora, and the fact that his best friend, the person he dreamt about so much, was the one inside was even better. He craved for it for so long._ _

__"Feeling good?" Riku whispered._ _

__"Better than just good…"_ _

__"I'm gonna start moving, is it okay?"_ _

__"Yeah, do it…" Sora panted. He wrapped his legs around Riku to make sure he'd stay close._ _

__Riku began thrusting, shallow and light at the beginning before speeding up when Sora got used to him being inside. They settled a rhythm, Sora moving his hips as well. Both of them were really enjoying the moment. Riku changed the angle a bit, only to hit that bundle of nerves inside Sora. And when he touched it, it made Sora gasped louder than he ever did before. Riku kept this angle much to Sora's distress._ _

__"Riku, I-I won't… ugh… last long…"_ _

__Riku smirked, in truth, he was close as well. Sora was sometimes clenching his muscles around his length, and each time he was doing that he drove him closer to orgasm._ _

__"It's okay, so am I."_ _

__With a few more thrusts, Sora climaxed first between them and Riku followed not long after. Riku stood to remove the condom and went back to bed, Sora hugged him so he laid tight against him. They were both exhausted from the party and their lovemaking but Sora still took the time to clean the mess he just did on his stomach before coming back to bed. They just appreciated each other’s embrace before drifting silently to slumber._ _

__****_ _

__Sora woke up first. Riku’s arms were around him and he could have stayed here all day if it wasn’t for his gigantic hangover. He was feeling so bad. He tried to forget it by staying immobile but even Riku's slow breathing was unbearable to Sora. He slid out of Riku's embrace being careful to not wake him up, feeling like he’d throw up at every movement. And here he thought he’d get a romantic wake up in his lover’s arms. He mechanically went to his bathroom to take a pill, avoiding all of their clothes they discarded last night and looked miserably for a glass where he could put water on it without success. He also grabbed a tee shirt he left in the bathroom, boxers and put it on. His flat was a mess. The sink of his kitchen contained all the glasses they used last night and the only ones Sora owned actually. He didn’t want to wake Riku by cleaning nor did he want to do the dishes right now. Leftovers of pizza were just next to the sink, the smell was too strong for Sora at the moment. He almost threw up again. He finally found a mug he must have used for tea earlier in the afternoon the day before. He got back to the bathroom, rinsed it and took the pill. He then fell on his couch, where he could see Riku and waited for the pill to take effects. Riku had turned on his bed, now laying on his stomach and Sora finally got to see the tattoo. Here it was, on his back, a sort of sigil Sora couldn't quite recognise. He'd just have to ask later. It was huge though, he wondered how he could have missed it last night but he remembered quickly he didn't really see Riku's back, things had been way more interesting in the front, not to mention it was dark and he was drunk._ _

__After a while, he was already feeling better. Riku hadn’t moved and he felt a vibration under him. Oddly enough, his phone had landed on the couch. He didn’t remember it at all. He took it and saw an incredible amount of notifications. One drew his attention in particular._ _

Kairi  
  
got lucky? 😏  
  
You won.  
  
I knew it! I'm so happy for you! How was it? Let's celebrate you leaving the single zone!  
  
Don't get too fast! We haven't talked yet...  
  
waow sexyyyy  
  
don't say that! I'm afraid he regret this.  
  
you worry too much  
  
you owe me one week of homeworks btw  
  
And I still want to know everything.  
  


He smiled. He looked at his other texts. He had one … from Riku’s mother. 

Riku's mum  
  
Is Riku with you? He didn’t come back last night!  
  


He simply replied. 

He’s at home with me :). We decided it was safest for him to stay. He’s still asleep.  
  


He felt particularly relieved to be Riku’s best friend at the moment. He could answer Riku’s mother without it looking strange, even if he kinda felt bad for almost lying to her. Riku really was with him. Maybe not in the same state his mother thought. She replied fairly quickly though. 

Thank god!!!! I was super worried!!!! Have fun ;)  
  


“Have fun”? What did that mean? Did she know anything? And why this emoji? He heard Riku moving in his bed.

Riku woke up, his head spinning. The sun seemed already high in the sky. Even if Sora had drunk much more than him he still had had a good amount himself. He wasn't wearing anything either. He looked better and memories came back to him, he was… In Sora's bed. Naked. His memories came back slowly to him, of their night and every detail of it. He smiled in Sora’s sheets.

"Hi." Sora took him out of his reverie. 

"Hi." Riku was blushing. 

"How do you feel?"

"Hungover." 

"Here, you can use this. I drank with it if you don’t mind." He handed him his mug from before and the pills with it.

"Thanks." Riku sat on the edge of the bed, still naked, the blanket only covering his most intimate parts. _What a wonderful view._ Sora thought. "So… what now?" Riku asked first. 

"I dunno. Do you regret it? Last night?" 

"Regret? No way, I'm regretting this! You do?" 

"No!" he answered immediately. They both laughed. 

“What are you laughing at?”

“Kairi would say we’re hopeless.” 

“She may be right.”

A heavy silence fell between them. 

“Actually, your mum texted me. You should text her back, she was worried. See for yourself." He handed his phone to Riku who took it to read the message. 

“What does she mean by “have fun”?”

“I wonder… Did you say something to her? About you? me? Me and you?” Riku answered his mum through Sora’s phone. 

“No! I never said anything.” Riku blushed and smiled. “Mums are too strong for us.”

“Then I should send her a picture of you right now.” He grinned and leaned down to take back his phone but Riku grabbed and dragged him back in the bed with him.

“ You’re evil.” He said, moving Sora progressively on top of him. He murmured: “and wearing way too many clothes right now.”

“And I’m supposed to be the evil one.” Sora went to kiss him while Riku was already discarding his boxer.

“Well, never have I ever had sex the first night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really the first night, though?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @_vi_bro


End file.
